The present invention is directed in general to the areas of detecting and measuring molecular interactions. In particular, the present invention pertains to the identification of ligand binding sites in a biomolecule, preferably using mass spectral analysis.
Drug discovery has long been one of the most important areas of pharmaceutical research. New or improved drugs are constantly in demand for the treatment of both established and emerging health threats. Drug discovery has evolved from what was, several decades ago, essentially random screening of natural products, into a scientific process that not only includes the rational and combinatorial design of large numbers of synthetic molecules as potential bioactive agents, such as ligands, agonists, antagonists, and inhibitors, but also includes the identification, mechanistic, and structural characterization of their ligand targets, which may be polypeptides, proteins, or nucleic acids. These key areas of drug design and structural biology are of tremendous importance to the understanding and treatment of disease. However, significant hurdles need to be overcome when trying to identify or develop high affinity ligands for a particular biological target. These include the difficulty surrounding the task of elucidating the structure of targets and targets to which other molecules may be bound or associated, the large numbers of compounds that need to be screened in order to generate new leads or to optimize existing leads, the need to dissect structural similarities and dissimilarities between these large numbers of compounds, correlating structural features to activity and binding affinity, and the fact that small structural changes can lead to large effects on biological activities of compounds.
There are numerous facets to the drug discovery process including not only the identification of potential drug targets, but the determination of the structural and electronic bases of target-drug interactions. Knowledge of target structure has been the basis for rational approaches to drug design, and accordingly a number techniques for the structural elucidation of biologically interesting targets have been developed. For instance, techniques and instrumentation are readily available for the sequencing of proteins and nucleic acids. Presently however, sequencing reveals only primary structure, leaving secondary and tertiary structure to be deduced from theory and physiochemical properties of the molecule. In addition, there are some classes and structures of biopolymeric targets that are not amenable to sequencing efforts.
Another approach to structural elucidation of drug targets and their complexes, resolving some of the deficiencies of sequencing, involves X-ray crystallography. This powerful technique allows for the determination of secondary and tertiary structure of biopolymeric targets and can reveal drug binding sites. As with all techniques, however, it also has limitations. For instance, the data obtained from X-ray crystallography of macromolecules is limited to the quality of crystals being analyzed. Further, crystallization of biopolymers is well known to be extremely challenging, difficult to perform at adequate resolution, and is often considered to be as much an art as a science. Although the wealth of structural information provided by a crystal structure is profound, X-ray crystallography is unable to reveal true insight into the solution-phase, and therefore the biologically relevant, structures of the targets and complexes of interest.
A method that is particularly adept at pinpointing the site of ligand binding in a polypeptide molecule involves systematic site-directed mutagenesis coupled with ligand binding assays. This method is referred to as xe2x80x9calanine scanningxe2x80x9d because of the preferred use of alanine variants in the ligand binding assays. Other amino acid substitutions, however, are possible. By systematically replacing each residue in a polypeptide with alanine, a set of mutant proteins can be prepared and assayed by quantitative ligand binding analysis. Changes in ligand binding affinities (KD) for a particular mutation points to certain residues involved in ligand binding. Alanine scanning has been used to map several human biological receptors such as human growth hormone receptor (Cunningham et al., Science, 1989, 244, 1081), insulin-like growth factor-1 receptor (Mynarcik et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1997, 272, 18650), seratonin 5HT3 receptor (Yan et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1999, 274, 5537), and receptor for urokinase-type plasminogen activator (Gxc3xa5rdsvoll et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1999, 274, 37995). Similarly, cysteine scanning has been used to map a transmembrane span within prostaglandin transporter (Chan et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1999, 274, 25564).
Polynucleotides also have been studied using site specific chemical modifications for the study of macromolecular structure and function. For instance, phosphorothioate substitutions in RNA molecules have implicated regions involved in binding metal ions and contacting with other proteins (Ruffner, et al., Nucleic Acids Res., 1990, 18, 6025; Chanfreau, et al., Science, 1994, 266, 1383; Jeoung, et al., Nucleic Acids Res., 1994, 22, 3722; Michels, et al., Biochemistry, 1995, 34, 2965; Kufel, et al., RNA, 1998, 4, 777; Milligan, et al., Biochemistry, 1989, 28, 2849; and Schnitzer, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1997, 94, 12823). In some cases, phosphorothioate substitutions may cause substantial structural changes in RNA at places remote from the substitution (Smith, et al., Biochemistry, 2000, 39, 5642), but this is most likely peculiar of RNA having complex secondary structure, as the structure of phosphorothioate-modified DNA/RNA duplexes are very similar to that of their unmodified counterparts (Bachelin, et al., Nat. Struct. Biol., 1998,5,271 and Gonzalez, et al., Biochemistry, 1994, 33, 11062).
Relatively recent progress in the area of mass spectrometry (MS) has allowed this analytical method to play an increasingly important role in drug discovery. Certain advances now allow the detection of large biomolecules and their non-covalent complexes with small molecules. Not only are MS techniques capable of preserving such weak molecular interaction and resolving biomolecules and their complexes, it is fully capable of quantitatively measuring their amounts, allowing for accurate measurement of ligand binding affinities.
Particularly suited for the analysis of biomolecules, electrospray ionization mass spectroscopy (ESI-MS) has been used to study biochemical interactions of biopolymers such as enzymes, proteins and macromolecules such as oligonucleotides and nucleic acids and carbohydrates and their interactions with their ligands, receptors, substrates or inhibitors (Bowers et al., Journal of Physical Chemistry, 1996, 100, 12897-12910; Burlingame et al., J. Anal. Chem., 1998, 70, 647R-716R; Biemann, Ann. Rev. Biochem., 1992, 61, 977-1010; and Crain et al., Curr. Opin. Biotechnol., 1998, 9, 25-34). While interactions that lead to covalent modification of biopolymers have been studied for some time, one of the most significant developments in the field has been the observation, under appropriate solution conditions and analyte concentrations, of specific non-covalently associated macromolecular complexes that have been promoted into the gas-phase intact (Loo, Mass Spectrometry Reviews, 1997, 16, 1-23; Smith et al., Chemical Society Reviews, 1997, 26, 191-202; Ens et al., Standing and Chemushevich, Eds., New Methods for the Study of Biomolecular Complexes, Proceedings of the NATO Advanced Research Workshop, held Jun. 16-20 1996, in Alberta, Canada, in NATO ASI Ser., Ser. C, 1998, 510, Kluwer, Dordrecht, Netherlands).
A variety of non-covalent complexes of biomolecules have been studied using ESI-MS and reported in the literature (Loo, Bioconjugate Chemistry, 1995, 6, 644-665; Smith et al., J. Biol. Mass Spectrom., 1993, 22, 493-501; Li et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1993, 115, 8409-8413). These include the peptide-protein complexes (Busman et al., Rapid Commun. Mass Spectrom., 1994, 8, 211-216; Loo et al., Biol. Mass Spectrom., 1994, 23, 6-12; Anderegg and Wagner, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1995, 117, 1374-1377; Baczynskyj et al., Rapid Commun. Mass Spectrom., 1994, 8, 280-286), interactions of polypeptides and metals (Loo et al., J. Am. Soc. Mass Spectrom., 1994, 5, 959-965; Hu and Loo, J. Mass Spectrom., 1995, 30, 1076-1079; Witkowska et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1995, 117, 3319-3324; Lane et al., J. Cell Biol., 1994, 125, 929-943), and protein-small molecule complexes (Ganem and Henion, ChemTracts-Org. Chem., 1993, 6, 1-22; Henion et al., Ther. Drug Monit., 1993, 15, 563-569; Ganguly et al., Tetrahedron, 1993, 49, 7985-7996, Baca and Kent, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1992, 114, 3992-3993). Further, the study of the quaternary structure of multimeric proteins (Baca and Kent, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1992, 114, 3992-3993; Light-Wahl et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1994, 116, 5271-5278; Loo, J. Mass Spectrom., 1995, 30, 180-183, Fitzgerald et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1996, 93, 6851-6856), and of nucleic acid complexes (Light-Wahl et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1993, 115, 803-804; Gale et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1994, 116, 6027-6028; Goodlett et al., Biol. Mass Spectrom., 1993, 22, 181-183; Ganem et al., Tet. Lett., 1993, 34, 1445-1448; Doctycz et al., Anal. Chem., 1994, 66, 3416-3422; Bayer et al., Anal. Chem., 1994, 66, 3858-3863; Greig et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1995, 117, 10765-766), protein-DNA complexes (Cheng et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 1996, 93, 7022-7027), multimeric DNA complexes (Griffey et al., Proc. SPIE-Int. Soc. Opt. Eng., 1997, 2985, 82-86), and DNA-drug complexes (Gale et al., JACS, 1994, 116, 6027-6028) are known in the literature.
ESI-MS has also been effectively used for the determination of binding constants of non-covalent macromolecular complexes such as those between proteins and ligands, enzymes and inhibitors, and proteins and nucleic acids. The use of ESI-MS to determine the dissociation constants (KD) for oligonucleotide-bovine serum albumin (BSA) complexes have been reported (Greig et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1995, 117, 10765-10766). The KD values determined by ESI-MS were reported to match solution KD values obtained using capillary electrophoresis.
ESI-MS measurements of enzyme-ligand mixtures under competitive binding conditions in solution afforded gas-phase ion abundances that correlated with measured solution-phase dissociation constants (KD) (Cheng et al., JACS, 1995,117, 8859-8860). The binding affinities of a 256-member library of modified benzenesulfonamide inhibitors to carbonic anhydrase were ranked. The levels of free and bound ligands and substrates were quantified directly from their relative abundances as measured by ESI-MS and these measurements were used to quantitatively determine molecular dissociation constants that agree with solution measurements. The relative ion abundance of non-covalent complexes formed between D- and L-tripeptides and vancomycin group antibiotics were also used to measure solution binding constants (Jorgensen et al., Anal. Chem., 1998, 70, 4427-4432).
ESI techniques have found application for the rapid and straightforward determination of the molecular weight of certain biomolecules (Feng and Konishi, Anal. Chem., 1992, 64, 2090-2095; Nelson et al., Rapid Commun. Mass Spectrom., 1994, 8, 627-631). These techniques have been used to confirm the identity and integrity of certain biomolecules such as peptides, proteins, oligonucleotides, nucleic acids, glycoproteins, oligosaccharides and carbohydrates. Further, these MS techniques have found biochemical applications in the detection and identification of post-translational modifications on proteins. Verification of DNA and RNA sequences that are less than 100 bases in length has also been accomplished using ESI with FTMS to measure the molecular weight of the nucleic acids (Little et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1995, 92, 2318-2322).
While data generated and conclusions reached from ESI-MS studies for weak non-covalent interactions generally reflect, to some extent, the nature of the interaction found in the solution-phase, it has been pointed out in the literature that control experiments are necessary to rule out the possibility of ubiquitous non-specific interactions (Smith and Light-Wahl, Biol. Mass Spectrom., 1993, 22, 493-501). The use of ESI-MS has been applied to study multimeric proteins because the gentleness of the electrospray/desorption process allows weakly-bound complexes, held together by hydrogen bonding, hydrophobic and/or ionic interactions, to remain intact upon transfer to the gas phase. The literature shows that not only do ESI-MS data from gas-phase studies reflect the non-covalent interactions found in solution, but that the strength of such interactions may also be determined. The binding constants for the interaction of various peptide inhibitors to src SH2 domain protein, as determined by ESI-MS, were found to be consistent with their measured solution phase binding constants (Loo et al., Proc. 43rd ASMS Conf. on Mass Spectrom. and Allied Topics, 1995). ESI-MS has also been used to generate Scatchard plots for measuring the binding constants of vancomycin antibiotics with tripeptide ligands (Lim et al., J. Mass Spectrom., 1995, 30, 708-714).
Similar experiments have been performed to study non-covalent interactions of nucleic acids. ESI-MS has been applied to study the non-covalent interactions of nucleic acids and proteins. Stoichiometry of interaction and the sites of interaction have been ascertained for nucleic acid-protein interactions (Jensen et al., Rapid Commun. Mass Spectrom., 1993, 7, 496-501; Jensen et al., 42nd ASMS Conf. on Mass Spectrom. and Allied Topics, 1994, 923). The sites of interaction are typically determined by proteolysis of either the non-covalent or covalently crosslinked complex (Jensen et al., Rapid Commun. Mass Spectrom., 1993, 7, 496-501; Jensen et al., 42nd ASMS Conf. on Mass Spectrom. and Allied Topics, 1994, 923; Cohen et al., Protein Sci., 1995, 4, 1088-1099). Comparison of the mass spectra with those generated from proteolysis of the protein alone provides information about cleavage site accessibility or protection in the nucleic acid-protein complex and, therefore, information about the portions of these biopolymers that interact in the complex.
Used in conjunction with ESI, Fourier transform ion cyclotron resonance mass spectrometry (FT-ICR MS) is an especially useful analytical technique because of its ability to resolve very small mass differences to make mass measurements with a combination of accuracy and resolution that is superior to other MS detection techniques (Amster, J. Mass Spectrom., 1996, 31, 1325-1337,Marshall et al., Mass Spectrom. Rev., 1998, 17, 1-35). FT-ICR MS, like ion trap and quadrupole mass analyzers, allows selection of an ion that may actually be a weak non-covalent complex of a large biomolecule with another molecule (Marshall and Grosshans, Anal. Chem., 1991, 63, A215-A229; Beu et al., J. Am. Soc. Mass Spectrom., 1993, 4, 566-577; Winger et al., J. Am. Soc. Mass Spectrom., 1993, 4, 566-577; Huang and Henion, Anal. Chem., 1991, 63, 732-739), or hyphenated techniques such as LC-MS (Bruins et al., Anal. Chem., 1987, 59, 2642-2646; Huang and Henion, J. Am. Soc. Mass Spectrom., 1990, 1, 158-65; Huang and Henion,Anal. Chem., 1991,63,732-739) and CE-MS experiments (Cai and Henion, J. Chromatogr., 1995, 703, 667-692). FTICR-MS has also been applied to the study of ion-molecule reaction pathways and kinetics.
The use of ESI-FT-ICR mass spectrometry as a method to determine the structure and relative binding constants for a mixture of competitive inhibitors of the enzyme carbonic anhydrase has been reported (Cheng et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1995, 117, 8859-8860). Using a single ESI-FT-ICR MS experiment these researchers were able to ascertain the relative binding constants for the noncovalent interactions between inhibitors and the enzyme by measuring the relative abundances of the ions of these noncovalent complexes. Further, the KDs so determined for these compounds paralleled their known binding constants in solution. The method was also capable of identifying the structures of tight binding ligands from small mixtures of inhibitors based on the high-resolution capabilities and multistep dissociation mass spectrometry afforded by the FT-ICR technique. A related study (Gao et al., J. Med. Chem., 1996, 39, 1949-55) reports the use of ESI-FT-ICR MS to screen libraries of soluble peptides in a search for tight binding inhibitors of carbonic anhydrase II. Simultaneous identification of the structure of a tight binding peptide inhibitor and determination of its binding constant was performed. The binding affinities determined from mass spectral ion abundance were found to correlate well with those determined in solution experiments. Heretofore, the applicability of this technique to drug discovery efforts is limited by the lack of information generated with regards to sites and mode of such non-covalent interactions between a protein and ligands.
Although there are numerous methods for discovering the particular sites of ligand binding on target molecules, few meet the sensitivity or rapidity with which drug discovery research presently demands. Several methods for determining ligand binding sites have been developed which incorporate the use of mass spectrometry to facilitate analysis of ligand-target interactions. One such method involves the systematic probing of different nucleotide positions in an RNA target molecule in order to find the region that interacts with a ligand of interest. In this method, described in Griffey, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA, 1999, 96, 10129 and in WO 99/45150, ligand binding sites on an RNA molecule are identified by high resolution mass spectrometry from a protection pattern generated by fragmentation of the ligand/RNA complex. More specifically, a single deoxyribose residue, known to be susceptible to infrared multiphoton dissociation cleavage in mass spectrometry experiments, is engineered into the target RNA molecule at a predetermined location. When the deoxyribose residue is located in the vicinity of the ligand binding site, the complexed ligand protects the site from cleavage, rendering a telltale fragmentation pattern detectable by mass spectrometry. This method works best for ligands with relatively high binding affinity since the ligand needs to remain bound to impart a degree of protection to the target while under fragmenting conditions.
Even complex ligand-target systems, where the ligand has multiple weak ligand binding sites, are amenable to analysis by mass spectrometric methods. For instance, an RNA -ligand binary complex was confirmed to be comprised of an ensemble of at least two different complexes, discernable only by the slight differences in ligand binding affinities between the different sites (Griffey, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2000, 122, 9933).
In other mass spectometric methods, low affinity ligands can be identified by utilizing the formation of a disulfide tether between the ligand and target molecule (Erlanson, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 2000, 97, 9367, ). The tethered complexes are identified by mass spectrometry, and the position of the tether affords information related to the ligand binding site location. However, this method is limited only to those ligand-target pairs that are capable of forming disulfide linkages. Further, the tethering moiety on the target molecule is required to be located at or near the ligand binding site. Naturally, the limitations imposed by tether formation prevent the general use of this method for determining ligand binding sites.
Therefore, in order to accelerate drug discovery, new and rapid methods for identifying ligand binding sites are needed to provide ways of correlating structural motifs in target molecules with ligand binding affinities, and to design new and more effective drugs having higher binding affinities for their respective targets. Methods along these lines that are applicable to a wide range of drug targets and allow for the systematic probing of biopolymers in conjunction with straightforward and rapid analysis, such as by mass spectrometry, would be of significant value to those presently involved in biochemistry and drug discovery. Indeed, the present invention provides such methods.
The methods of the present invention generally involve a method for testing whether a predetermined position in a target molecule is at or proximate to a ligand binding site in the target molecule comprising: contacting a ligand with the target molecule under conditions that allow formation of a complex between the target molecule and ligand; contacting the ligand with a test molecule under conditions that allow formation of a complex between the test molecule and ligand, wherein the test molecule is said target molecule comprising a modification at a predetermined position wherein the modification is capable of modulating ligand binding affinity when it is located at or proximate to the ligand binding site of the target molecule; comparing the relative amount of target molecule-ligand complex to the relative amount of test molecule-ligand complex using a mass spectrometer; and determining whether the predetermined position in the target molecule is at or proximate to the ligand binding site, wherein a difference in the relative amounts of target molecule-ligand complex and test molecule-ligand complex indicates that the ligand binds at or proximate to the predetermined position in the target molecule.
In some embodiments, the methods of the present invention include target molecules that can comprise a polynucleotide, oligonucleotide, nucleic acid, peptide nucleic acid, RNA, DNA, RNA/DNA hybrid, peptide, protein, receptor, antibody, oligosaccharide, carbohydrate, or glycoprotein.
In other preferred embodiments, the methods of the present invention include test molecules that may comprise a modified nucleotide or modified amino acid. Modified nucleotides include those having modified nucleobases, modified nucleosidic linking moieties, and modified ribose moieties.
Other embodiments include methods wherein either or both of the target molecule and the test molecule comprise at least one mass tag. Mass tags may be comprised of polymer including polyethylene glycol, polypropylene, polystyrene, cellulose, sephadex, dextran, peptide, polyacrylamide, or the like.
Other embodiments of the present methods include analysis with a mass spectrometer that is capable of producing detectable ions by electrospray ionization, atomospheric pressure ionization, or matrix-assisted laser desorption ionization. The mass spectrometer may also include mass analysis by quadrupole, quadrupole ion trap, time-of-flight, FT-ICR, or hybrid mass detectors.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the methods are generally directed to identifying a ligand binding site in a target molecule comprising: contacting a ligand with the target molecule under conditions that allow formation of a complex between the target molecule and ligand; contacting the ligand with a test molecule under conditions that allow formation of a complex between the test molecule and ligand, wherein the test molecule is the target molecule comprising a modification at a predetermined position wherein the modification is capable of modulating ligand binding affinity when it is located at or proximate to the ligand binding site in the target molecule; comparing the relative amount of target molecule-ligand complex to the relative amount of test molecule-ligand complex using a mass spectrometer; determining whether the predetermined position in the target molecule is at or proximate to the ligand binding site, wherein a difference in the relative amounts of target molecule-ligand complex and test molecule-ligand complex indicates that ligand binds at or proximate to the predetermined position in the target molecule; and repeating the contacting, comparing, and determining steps for different predetermined positions in the target molecule until one or more differences are detected, wherein the differences identify the ligand binding site of the target molecule.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention is directed to a method for testing whether a predetermined position in a polynucleotide target molecule is at or proximate to a ligand binding site comprising: contacting a ligand with said polynucleotide target molecule under conditions that allow formation of a complex between said target molecule and said ligand; contacting the ligand with a test molecule under conditions that allow formation of a complex between the test molecule and ligand, wherein the test molecule is target molecule comprising a modification at a predetermined position wherein the modification is capable of modulating ligand binding affinity when it is located at or proximate to the ligand binding site in the target molecule; comparing the ligand binding affinity of the polynucleotide target molecule-ligand complex with the ligand binding affinity of test molecule-ligand complex; and determining whether the predetermined position in said polynucleotide target molecule is at or proximate to the ligand binding site, wherein a difference in the ligand binding affinities of the polynucleotide target molecule-ligand complex and the test molecule-ligand complex indicates that ligand binds at or proximate to the predetermined position in the polynucleotide target molecule.
Other embodiments include a method for identifying a ligand binding site in a polynucleotide target molecule comprising: contacting a ligand with said polynucleotide target molecule under conditions that allow formation of a complex between the target molecule and the ligand; contacting ligand with a test molecule under conditions that allow formation of a complex between the test molecule and ligand, wherein the test molecule is target molecule comprising a modification at a predetermined position wherein the modification is capable of modulating ligand binding affinity when it is located at or proximate to said ligand binding site in the target molecule; comparing the ligand binding affinity of polynucleotide target molecule-ligand complex with the ligand binding affinity of test molecule-ligand complex, determining whether the predetermined position in the polynucleotide target molecule is at or proximate to the ligand binding site, wherein a difference in the ligand binding affinities of the polynucleotide target molecule-ligand complex and the test molecule-ligand complex indicates that ligand binds at or proximate to the predetermined position in the polynucleotide target molecule; and repeating the contacting, comparing, and determining steps for different predetermined positions in the polynucleotide target molecule until one or more differences in ligand binding affinity are detected, wherein the differences identify the ligand binding site of the polynucleotide target molecule.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention is directed to a method of identifying a ligand binding site in a target molecule comprising: contacting a ligand with target molecule under conditions that allow formation of a complex between the target molecule and ligand; contacting ligand with a set of test molecules under conditions that allow formation of complexes between ligand and test molecules, wherein each test molecule of the set is target molecule comprising a modification at a predetermined position, wherein the predetermined position is different for each test molecule of the set, wherein the modification is capable of modulating ligand binding affinity when it is located at or proximate to the ligand binding site of the target molecule, and wherein each test molecule of the set further comprises at least one mass tag substantially differentiating each of the test molecules of the set by mass; comparing the relative amount of target molecule-ligand complex to the relative amount of each test molecule-ligand complex using a mass spectrometer; and determining whether the predetermined position of each of the test molecules of said set is at or proximate to the ligand binding site, wherein a difference in the relative amount of target molecule-ligand complex and the relative amount of each test molecule-ligand complex indicates that ligand binds at or proximate to the predetermined position, wherein one or more differences identify the ligand binding site.
Other embodiments of the present invention provide for a method for testing whether a predetermined position in a target molecule is at or proximate to a binding site for a ligand in a target molecule comprising more than one binding site for the ligand: contacting the ligand with target molecule under conditions that allow formation of a binary complex between ligand and target molecule; contacting ligand with a test molecule under conditions that allow formation of a binary complex between ligand and test molecule, wherein the test molecule is target molecule comprising a modification at a predetermined position wherein the modification is capable of modulating ligand binding affinity when it is located at or proximate to at least one of the ligand binding sites in the target molecule; subjecting the binary ligand complexes to a preselected dissociation energy, causing dissociation of at least some of the binary ligand complexes; comparing the relative amount of remaining undissociated target molecule binary ligand complex with the relative amount of remaining undissociated test molecule binary ligand complex; repeating the previous steps for different preselected dissociation energies, wherein the relationship between dissociation energies and the relative amounts of remaining undissociated target molecule binary ligand complex indicates the dissociation rate of target molecule binary ligand complex, and wherein the relationship between dissociation energies and the relative amounts of remaining undissociated test molecule binary ligand complex indicates dissociation rate of the test molecule binary ligand complex; and comparing the dissociation rate of the target molecule binary ligand complex with the dissociation rate of the test molecule binary ligand complex, wherein a difference in dissociation rates indicates that the predetermined position is at or proximate to one of the ligand binding sites in the target molecule.
In further embodiments, the present invention encompasses a method of identifying a binding site of a ligand in a target molecule comprising more than one binding site for the ligand, comprising: contacting ligand with target molecule under conditions that allow formation of a binary complex between ligand and target molecule; contacting ligand with a test molecule under conditions that allow formation of a binary complex between ligand and test molecule, wherein the test molecule is target molecule comprising a modification at a predetermined position wherein the modification is capable of modulating ligand binding affinity when it is located at or proximate to at least one of the ligand binding sites in the target molecule; subjecting the binary ligand complexes to a preselected dissociation energy, causing dissociation of at least some of the binary ligand complexes; comparing the relative amount of remaining undissociated target molecule binary ligand complex with the relative amount of remaining undissociated test molecule binary ligand complex; repeating the previous steps for different preselected dissociation energies, wherein the relationship between dissociation energies and the relative amounts of remaining undissociated target molecule binary ligand complex indicates dissociation rate of target molecule binary ligand complex, and wherein the relationship between dissociation energies and the relative amounts of remaining undissociated test molecule binary ligand complex indicates dissociation rate of test molecule binary ligand complex; comparing the dissociation rate of target molecule binary ligand complex with dissociation rate of test molecule binary ligand complex, wherein a difference in dissociation rates indicates that the predetermined position is at or proximate to one of the ligand binding sites in the target molecule; repeating the previous steps for different predetermined positions until at least one difference in the dissociation rates is detected; and identifying at least one of the binding sites of ligand in the target molecule, wherein the differences in dissociation rates identify at least one of the ligand binding sites.